


Thank You

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attacked Dolph, Dolph vs Baron, Gay, Joke of the locker room, M/M, Protective Baron, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Baron likes to keep Neville safe.





	

Title: Thank You

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Neville/Corbin

Characters: Baron Corbin, Adrian Neville and Dolph Ziggler.

Summary: Baron likes to keep Neville safe.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Do you think I'm woman."

Baron Corbin glanced up from his plate, Neville stood in front of his table with hands on his hips. He knew the question wasn't really a question but a statement.

"Last time I checked you had a dick so no but if you want to tell me something."

"That was a rhetoric question, idiot." Neville hissed out as he start to ball his fist. Baron Corbin sighed dropping his fork and wiping his lips. He knew this conversation won't end well for him.

"If you still mad at the whole Ziggler-"

"Still mad. I never stopped. You not only interrupted my match. You attacked Ziggler and then expect me to be happy for your interference. I'm the joke of the locker room because my boyfriend had to save me yet again." Neville spat out.

"He was taking his anger for me out on you. I will not sit back and watch that." Baron spat back. He stood up towering over his smaller boyfriend.

"I'm a wrestler not a Miss USA pageant girl. I need to be able to do things without you."

Baron sighed running a hand over his face, looking down at Neville "You broke your ankle performing a move you do thousands of times. Dolph was bragging about breaking it again or making to were you'll never forget gravity again."

Neville smiled as moved closer to grab Baron shirt pulling him down. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, Neville pecked Baron yet again before releasing him.

"I love you. I understand you want to protect me but I'm a wrestler too. Yeah I broke my ankle and some days I know it's gonna be taken advantage of. It scares me too but I know that I have you back here. Watching my every match and waiting to save me from everything but I can still save myself. Next time let me handle it but thank you for looking out for me."

Baron wanted to argue but he knew the fight would get him no where. Unless he wanted to take the couch.

"Fine I won't interrupt another match unless I deem it necessary."

Neville chuckled as he turned around walking away, "You gonna walk me forget gravity."

"I'll be on the ground waiting for you return."


End file.
